board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Sonic the Hedgehog vs (3)Solid Snake (Losers Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis LOL, X STATS Well would you look at what we have here.... https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/7372-finals-bracket-2-zelda-vs-sonic And yet despite Snake doing better than Zelda did on Sonic, Zelda beat Snake! https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/7362-finals-bracket-round-1-snake-vs-zelda How is such a thing even possible? It's possible because as I have said for years and years, stats are a very loose guide and each match takes on a life of its own. Solid Snake was not going to go out of this contest like a bitch and get blown out in double elimination, so this was his time to shine. It unfortunately had to come at Sonic's expense, but what can you do. At least Sonic won a match in this thing, too, against Auron. In fact, all of the Noble Nine won at least one match in this contest. Sephiroth was the only one not to win anything in the double elimination, but he won matches in the main bracket. I guess Allen knew what he was doing with leaving Seph out, because he's probably the weakest Noble Nine guy at this point. This match was good for Snake, but it sucked for Board 8 because of him outdoing Zelda's number. This caused some dumb arguments about whether adjustments needed to be made, which I promise you I gave absolutely zero cares about. I look at these matches at face value and have fun with them. That's it. Arguing over percentage micro adjustments is just not my thing. With Sonic out of it as of this match, I really have to wonder how he was seemingly the only Sonic character to look bad this year. I get the others all faced garbage competition, but man. Sonic's only win was getting 54% on Auron. Brutal. That will happen when 8 of 9 members all get thrown into a bonus bracket immediately though! Safer777's Analysis This match was pretty easy to predict. They both faced Auron, Sonic scored 54.32% and Snake scored 61.48%. And these characters are not from the same company so no Hierarchy and such. So Snake won easily here. People say that Sonic and Sephiroth are the weakest NN'ers and Snake maybe is the strongest non Nintedo character. He lost to Zelda yeah, but Zelda is the star of the contest so no problem. But who really knows? Nice victory for Snake. Tsunami's Analysis This was the only match of Loser's Bracket Round 2 that was not a rematch of a winner's bracket match, which...counterintuitively, suggests that there was at least some thought put into the placements of characters. After all, this round was Losers 1 winners vs. Legends 2 losers. In a properly seeded tournament, you'd ''expect ''the entrants that lost to the Legends 2 favorites in Legends 1 to be the underdogs in Losers 1. I feel like I'm not really doing it justice in sentence format so let's use the seedings given to the eight Noble Niners given auto-passes to Legends and pretend that the eight division winners have the proper seedings to be facing them. 1) Link 16) Ganondorf 8) Mega Man 9) Pikachu 4) Cloud Strife 13) Alucard 5) Crono 12) Bowser 3) Solid Snake 14) Zelda 6) Sonic the Hedgehog 11) Auron 2) Samus Aran 15) Tifa Lockhart 7) Mario 10) Sephiroth ...Okay, so the actual results showed that maybe Mario and Samus had their seeds swapped, though in fairness, Seph is a Noble Niner and really probably should've been put against the 8-seed. But regardless of that, the only Loser's Bracket 2 match that isn't a rematch occurred when the 14-seed has managed to pull off two upsets. Does that bracket actually look perfectly seeded? No, it doesn't. If you wanted Mario-Samus in Round 2, they probably should've been the 4-5. Switching the placements of Cloud-Crono and Mario-Samus probably makes the top 8 feasible, though you'd obviously have to move Sephiroth so that he could properly receive his 9-seed because...oh, wait, Mario was the 7, not the 2. I guess Sephiroth as the 10 with Cloud as the 2 is fine. As for the match itself, it was a clear, unadulterated beatdown. Sonic occasionally won an update here and there but for the most part Snake was increasing all day. Category:2018 Contest Matches